Angel's Voice
Angel's Voice (pełne imię Sweet Angel's Voice z ang. Słodki, Anielski Głos) ''— pegaz, ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Amiiś :3, uczennica, 6-klasistka. Mieszka w Ponyville. Siostra Matyldy i Jeffiego. Wielka fanka Pinkie Pie. Znajoma Marilli z restauracji "Kucharski Słowik". Znają się, a mieszkają gdzie indziej xd Rysunek w infoboxie oraz kilka prac w galerii są narysowane przez samą autorkę bez pomocy baz oraz kreatorów, prosi się o nie kopiować grafik, oraz nie wykorzystywać ich do profilu lub innej strony internetowej/na Wiki. Aktualnie zajmuje 4 miejsce w najdłuższych stronach . Powstanie Zawsze chciałam mieć taką Ponysonę, która by mnie odzwierciedlała. Miała te same zainteresowania co ja, wady, zalety, talenty i tym podobne. Ale szczerze mówiąc - niegsy nie chciałam by mój kucyk "miał na boku" nic związanego z muzyką Wyjątkiem jest Fluida, ale jej mikrofon jest do recytacji , bo wydawało mi się to po prostu.. nudne. Więc stworzyłam Marillię, gdyż widziałam niewiele kucyków z takim zainteresoaniem. Ale w końcu uznałam, że ona mnie nie odzwierciedla, gdyż lubię gotować, ale to nie jest moje przeznaczenie. Więc zadecydowałam, że w końcu mój kuc będzie umiał śpiewać tak jak ja. Imię Jak już wspominałam punkt wcześniej bardzo lubię śpiewać. Kiedyś moja koleżanka mi powiedziała, że mam naprawdę piękny głosWolne żarty... Nie wiem, co one robią, ale to nie jest.. ych.. prawda xd... Kiedy ostatnio rozmyślałam nad imieniem właśnie dla mojego kucyka to przypomniał mi się występ z zakończenia roku. I tak pomyślałam o głosie! Ale zaraz...Czegoś mi brakowało.. Przymiotnika. A, że moja siostrzenica grała wtedy w "Talking Angela" Wylosowaliśmy 250 kasy! XDi wymyśliłam "Angel's Voice" Wygląd Angela jest dość wysoką klaczką. Sierść ma w kolorze niebieskim, Żeby nie było niedomówień - nie mam niebieskiej skóry... ;-; a oczy w ciemno-różowym. Jest ona blondynką thumb|Angel's Vioce chibi, autorstwa [[User:Dirrii|Dirrii]]tak dosłownie ;-; tak samo, jak jej autorka. Jej znakiem rozpoznawczym jest naszyjnik, który dostała od kuzynki - zawsze go ma na sobie oryginale jest z motylem ;-;. Ma bardzo długie rzęsy (malowanie zawsze widać ._.). Jej znaczek to nutka. Zazwyczaj ma rozpuszczone potarganeJa też mam zawsze potargane włosy http://images.wikia.com/fanowska-my-little-pony/pl/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png włosy. Niektórzy są też "zdenerwowani" stylem ubioru Angeli. Że niby "ubiera się za wysoko".Co to niby znaczy? Pozdro dla nikoli. Specjalnie z małej. Znaczek thumb|Znaczek Angel's Voice Jej znaczek przedstawia nutkę (podobną do DJ-Pon 3 tylko obróconą w inną stronę i trchę grubszą). Zdobyła ją właśnie na występie, gdy było zakończenie klas szóstych (nie, nie jej). Kiedy skończyły się występ i wszyscy już poszli, Pan od muzyki powiedział, by spojrzała na swój bok.. i.. i! Znaczek! Zaczęła się drzeć wniebogłosy, aż dyrektorka musiała ją uspokajać. Życiorys To nie jest historia mojego życia, lecz kilka scen je przypominają Osobowość ''Młode lata Odwaga Voice jest bardzo odważna. Nie boi się prawie niczego. Z tą odwagą wiąże się śmiałość Angel's Voice. Jedyne czego się boi to kolejki górskie i... robaki o zgrozo ;-; ''Sarkastyczne poczucie humoru'' Aniołek jest strasznie.. Ech... Może inaczej... Posiada bardzo sarkastyczne poczucie humoru, które umie bardzo dobrze wykorzystać. Ma taką tępą klasę, która nie wie co to sarkazm osły xd. Ale klaczka dość często używa sarkazmu jej klasa nawet nie wie kiedy O.o, a potem coś takiego czego się nie da opisać, przez co Angela czasami jest wredną klaczą. Ale potem zawsze przeprasza i jest OK. ''Tolerancja'' Angel's Voice o napisałam całe imię O.o jest bardzo tolerancyjna. Daje Ci szansę na przyjaźń niezależnie czy jesteś jednorożcem, kucykiem ziemskim, czy nawet kryształowym . Toleruje też np. kucyki z Afryki, Grenlandii, czy Azji. Bo uważa,że każdy kucyk ma w sobie coś wspaniałego. Haha.. Mleko czekoladowe Rafiki z Afryki.. To były czasy.. XD ''Łakomstwo'' Angel's Voice jak na kucyka jest niezwykle łakoma. Sama potrafi zjeść nawet dwie tabliczki czekolady dziennie! A to nie jest dobre.. Niestety.. Potem kończy się to... pryszczami! I do tego jej siostra, która uwielbia jej je wyciskać. Nie! ''Pamięć'' Angela wyróżnia się także niezwykłą pamięcią! Pamięta urodziny wszystkich swoich znajomych (nawet tych wrednych ;-;). Wiersza z niewiadomą ilością wersów nauczy się w godzinę! Ale.. Nie zawsze pamięta się o dobrych rzeczach, ale czasami także o tych złych.. Każda zła rzecz kojarzy jej się z czymś np. piosenką, godzinę itp. To jej takie dziwne nawyki pamięciowe, które nie zawsze sprawiają szczęście. Umiejętności ''Organizacja'' Umiejętności organizacyjne Angeli są imponujące, chociaż czasem ich nadużywa. Zawsze ona ma rację! Zawsze stawia na swoim. Zawsze.. och.. brak słów.. Ale niestety taka jest. Na zielonej szkole jej organizacja bardzo się przydaje. Dzięki niej w szafach jest porządek i wszyscy wiedzą kiesy mają się kąpać. Angel's Voice jest naprawdę dobra w te klocki. ''Kłamstwo'' Voice jest też baardzo dobrym kłamcą. Pokazuje to, gdy gra z klasą i z jej wychowawcą w np. "Mafię", czy w "Rezistans'a". Udaje, że jest człowiekiem (choć zwykle była robotem ;-;) tak dobrze, że jej głupia klasa zawsze się nabiera. Tylko nie ich Pan, gdyż on zna już jej sztuczki... ''Śpiew'' Talent Angel's do śpiewania okazuje bardzo często, gdy np. śpiewa koleżankom w szkole lub na basenie lub na angielskim jak oni tam z nią wytrzymują.. O.o. Na chór szkolny dostała po pierwszej lekcji muzyki, ale dłuugo czekała, aż Pan ją zauważy. No i w końcu.. Udało się! Dostała ten nieszczęsny ;-; mikrofon. Gdy nie było jej koleżanki Pan (pierwszej lepszej osobie) dał mikrofon nie miał co z nim zrobić właśnie jej. Ale jakoś dała radę. ''Nauka'' Voice jest też bardzo mądrą klaczką. Jest najmądrzejsza z całej klasy. Zawsze nazywają ją... ech... kujonem. Zawsze proszą o radę, teksty typu "Zrób mi to" itp. Przykładowy tekst na Angielskim: I tak każdy by się jej pytał.. Porażka... A na historii gdy mamy Quiz wszyscy "Ja chcę być z Angel's Voice"! Przyzwyczaiła się już... Ale każdemu zdaża się mieć gorszą ocenę... Wtedy Angel's naprawdę nie ma mocnych nerwów i niestety, ale.. Zaczyna płakać.. prawie. ''Sport'' To akurat jest jedna z rzeczy, których Angela nie jest dobra. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale nie znoszę W-F! :pp Koleżanki mnie za to nienawidzą.. ;-; Bała się nawet,że dostanie czwórkę z W-F i to zaniży jej średnią! Ale na szczęście nie.. Jest bardzo słaba w takiego typu rzeczach. Kiedyś może w pierwszej klasie była dość dobra, ale bardziej wyrobiła się na tą artystyczną i naukową część. Nigdy sporty! Ale ma thumb|128px|Angela narysowana przez.. Angele ;-;ma każe jej uprawiać jeden sport.. I nie może wybrać... Chyba pójdzie na taniec. Artystyczne xdd ''Rysowanie'' Angela wogule nie umie rysować.. Jest całkowitym beztalenciem. I szczerze mówiąc osoby z jej klasy są jakieś.. ych.. szkoda gadać... Według nich ona pięknie rysuje, wspaniałe obrazy i.. Nie! Jej obrazy to..to.. klęska.. Ale niektórzy nie mają "tego czegoś"... ;-; ''Gotowanie'' Angela ma taki naturalny talent do... Napewno nie do gotowania! Może coś tam ugotować umie płatki z mlekiem ;_; , ale na pewno nie takie no wiecie.. Jakieś "przecudownośliczne" dania. Ale już lepiej jej to wychodzi niż rysowanie. Angela po prostu rysować nie UMIE! Dziwne sny Angeli Każdy je ma, ale Angela naprawdę czasami śni... Oh, strasznie! Zawsze pamięta swoje sny, za każdym razem kiedy.. śpi. Najdziwniejsze sny Angeli to: *Kiedy śniło jej się, że jest w świecie Minecrafta i tam goni ją wilk, a potem okazało się, że to jej koleżanka. *Kiedy śniło jej się, że jest w jakim bloku, w którym są same pajęczyny, pająki i robale. *Sen o tym, że była wraz z Sudovią w lunaparku. *Sen o wyścigu na rolkach w zimie (czysty bezsens ;-;) Relacje Rodzina Matylda Matylda to siostra Angel's Voice. Jest klaczą średniego wzrostu. Włosy ma w kolorze blond, tak jak jej siostra. Zazwyczaj ma je upięte w kitkę. Matylda ma sierść koloru pomarańczowego i niebieskie oczy. Jeff Angela posiada także brata, imieniem Jeff. Jeff jest baardzo wysokim ogierem. Jest on także blondynem. Ma krótkie włosy, a także jasnobrązową sierść i niebieskie oczy. Znajomi End Light thumb|170px|BFF ;* Kto to? To najlepsza "psiapsiółka" Nienawidzę jak ludzie tak mówią! To wkurzające... ;-; Angel's Voice. Spędzają ze sobą każdą chwilę! Są bardzo zżyte ze sobą. "Kochają" się baardzo mocno. Nigdy nie zamieniły by siebie na kogoś innego. Ta zawsze broni drugiej. Wspaniała przyjaźń <33 Ciekawostki *Jej przezwiska to: Voice, Aniołek, ale najwięcej na nią mówią Angela, *Mimo, że Marillia jest już dorosła mówią sobie po imieniu. Nie, nie znam żadnej Marilli *Jej Najlepsza Przyjaciółka to End Light. <33 *Ma alergię na psy, koty, chomiki, jedzenie dla ryb, wszystkie trawy i ziemniaki Ale od jakiegoś czasu już je je (na szczęście ^^) . Zwierzak Nie, niemam psa ;_; Angela posiada także bardzo słodkiego, milusińskiego pieska! Wabi się Przypisy Galeria Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze